The present invention relates to a polishing composition for use in a series of steps of polishing an object to be polished and washing the object after polishing.
When an object to be polished is polished using a polishing composition containing abrasive grains, the abrasive grains occasionally attach to and remain on the polished surface of the object. Accordingly, in order to remove abrasive grains remaining on the polished surface of the object, the object after polishing is commonly washed.
Efficient removal of abrasive grains remaining on the polished surface of the object by washing can be achieved by making the abrasive grains electrostatically repel from the object, as described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-107094 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-134899. However, when abrasive grains contained in a polishing composition are electrostatically repelled from an object to be polished during polishing using the polishing composition, there is difficulty in mechanically polishing the object with the abrasive grains. As a result, it is difficult to polish the object at an enhanced rate of polishing using the polishing composition.